


The master's crown

by Edemaiy



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edemaiy/pseuds/Edemaiy
Summary: Ten elements, Ten godlike masters, one chance to survive.Life is created by the ten elements of the universe: Light, Darnkess, Magic, Time, Gravity, Water, Earth, Air, Fire and Death. Reigning the universe and its creatures are the ten masters of the elements: godlike people, chosen to guide, protect and rule.And while the the last worlds left are fighting to survive and the Shadow folks are rising up to the Vessels, the masters slowly come to realise that the elements are not what they seem, and they slowly come to doubt their immortality.





	The master's crown

0  
It was near midnight. Only a bit of the light of the Third Moon could shine through the thick thunderclouds. The rain swooped down on the face of a cloaked stranger. He was lonely, searching for a place to hide. The trace of blood he left behind had almost completely washed away. The man was exhausted, he could no longer keep on going. He knew all along he was going to die, not one known human, elf or other creature fell to this place and survived. Pushed by someone he could barely remember. How long has it been? Weeks, years, centuries? That pretty golden face of the almost god like girl was slowly blurring away. He could remember a name, a colour perhaps, if he really tried. But he was to tired, to damaged. No help would come. No one would even know he’d die here. No one. Not even her. 

◊  
Leida ran through the rain. She knew this path far to well. The trees, the sand, the holes in the ground. This place was a nightmare, but luckily for her it was one she had lived for a full lifetime. She had walked here a million times, if it wasn’t more. When pushed down, it is hard to keep track of time, for the sun can’t reach this place. A nightmare, the name would fit perfectly. Only one tiny difference: this is real, Leida is awake and on the run. Running from the beasts, form her past perhaps. She wasn’t sure what she was running from, but it would kill her if she stopped, that much was certain. She looked behind her when a terrifying scream filled the sky like the thunder usually does. I am not going to die here, was the only thought she could hold on to nowadays. Revenge will be mine when I return.  
Before she knew it, Leida hit something. Her foot got stuck in some sort of fallen tree. She fell down, face flat to the earth. Her reflexes were luckily fast enough to catch herself right before her face would hit the ground. Leida turned around to see what let her fall when she felt the earth moving. A gigantic beast, best to be described as a wolf with the head of a nightmarish creature and wings like a crow had set its purple glowing eyes on her ‘fragile’ body. She quickly stood up, ignoring the tree she fell over, grabbing her gun with one hand and her knife in her other hand. She shot two shots near the eyes of the beast, but it did not seem to care. It came racing down to her and jumped with claws wide open to grab and kill her.  
Leida closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. She only listened to the sound of the rain, to the sound of the beast. She could feel it coming closer, every second was a second closer to death. It was waiting to claim a life, he was waiting. The bastard. Every second, every raindrop falling on her face and hair, she could feel everything. The world fell in slow motion. Death pulled on her feet, but she never felt more alive. She opened her eyes and turned a quarter bringing the knife up to the beasts’ throat. The beast fell to the ground. It had missed her, but she hadn’t miss it. It (janken). She ran over to it, looked it in the eyes and killed it with the in blood-soaked knife. The glowing eyes went dark. The beast stopped breathing. So did Leida. She killed it. It was only a matter of time before the herd would come for her, and for what? A tree that fell over? Frustration grew in her mind. Her body was aching from the fall and starvation. She grabbed her knife and furiously threw it to the tree, but it missed and landed about ten centimetres from the tree. Leida let out a deep breath. She needs to get out of this place. Pondering over the dead beast, Leida walked over to her knife and picked it up. She froze in the middle of the air. What she fell over was not a tree, it was flesh and bone. She lay two fingers in its neck, it seemed to be alive, barley, but alive. Leida pulled off the cloak from its head to reveal a dark brown haired man, twenty something perhaps. His skin was filthy, his eyes closed. She tilted her head and pushed away some locks of its hair. Round ears. A human? Here? Lot’s must have changed since she got here.


End file.
